Mother Wolf
by xTornAsunderx
Summary: Just an OC insert. I'm trying to get her established in the fandom because she's screaming about being included in future Loser fics. Basically a rewrite of the movie with my OC, and a few filled blank spaces.


Mother Wolf

She's been with them from the beginning. When the military brass asked him to put together a team, Pooch and Cougar were the first two that stood out. Then Wolf and Roque were yanked away from other projects, and after a handful of missions with other tech-heads, Jensen was found and brought on to the team.

Her given name is Marie, but her code name is always Wolf. Eventually it gets used so often it's what they start calling her off mission. And she's earned it, because that's what she is, a Mother Wolf. Fiercely protective of the whole team, even new or temporary members. When Jensen joined up she damn near smothered the boy with care and kindness, taking care of all his wounds and soothing his worries with a gentle voice. Pooch thinks it's got something to do with the fact that she never got to have kids, so she mothers the team instead. Clay quietly agrees, because even though she's sweet as sugar to The Losers, she will tear apart the people who threaten them. She has two degrees in Psychology, specializes in field medicine, and can't aim a gun to save her life, but she could pin a gnat to a wall with her throwing knives. So when they need someone to give them information, that person gets strapped down and left in a room with her. Most of their captives come out of the room with minimal bodily damage, but the psychological torment makes them all talk in the end. The scary thing about it is, she _loves_ torturing the poor bastards the team gets a hold of. She's genuinely relaxed and freakishly happy for days afterwards, always giving a terrifying predator's smile, full of teeth and promises of pain. Her favorite saying is, "It's easier to take a person apart, when you know how they're put together." They all have some weird quirks, but they all wonder, more than once, how the woman passed her psych evaluation. Mother Wolf _indeed._

If anyone sits too close to her, off mission, she'll run her fingers through their hair and pull them over to lean on her, (and Roque makes sure never to get too close after that first time) which was actually rather soothing. She loves to cuddle, so when they bed down for the night she usually ends up next to Jensen, Cougar, or Clay. If they have supplies to cook, she does, and they get the closest they can to a gourmet meal while in the middle of Bumfuck nowhere. Any complaint of, "My back/neck/shoulders/etc…hurts" will be met with a massage if they can spare the time. Once Jensen figures this out he tries to tell her his dick aches… for her. She just laughs so hard she falls off the log she's been sitting on, then tells him to be more creative next time. When they have time to relax in the field and can pick up actual music on the radio, Wolf usually ends up dancing. Sometimes alone, sometimes she and Jensen end up waltzing, tangoing, or even swing dancing and generally making fools of themselves. She freely admits that she used to be a stripper to help pay for college, and she puts those moves to good use. Clay swears she's _trying _to distract the men sometimes, but he can't blame them because he's been caught staring more than once.

After Bolivia they're all in a supremely fucked up state of mind for a while. When they find a sufficiently sleazy hotel to bed down in, Clay makes sure everyone deals with it via Drunken Bitch Session. Everyone gets absolutely hammered, there's crying, and yelling, and at some point there's a fist fight between Clay and Roque. But the next morning Clay's laying on the bed with a wet rag over his swollen eye, Pooch is lying face down next to him, Roque is dead asleep draped over two chairs, Cougar is lying on the floor with his hat over his face and Wolf snuggled under one arm, and Jensen is happily using Wolf's ass as a pillow hugging her thigh like she's his teddy bear. And they're all ok after that. Or they try their hardest to act like it, because no one in their line of work is ever _really_ ok.

But they all move on. They get new hotel rooms, new jobs, and try not to think about the past as much as possible. Jensen and Cougar wind up at the doll factory, Pooch is the new star mechanic at a questionably legal garage, Clay is putting his love for alcohol to good use as a bartender and Roque ends up as a bouncer at the strip club Wolf dances at. She makes more money then the rest of them combined on some nights, and she doesn't let them forget that. But they never do because they all care about her just as much as she cares for them, and they're afraid that some idiot will get too aggressive and someone will have to die. But they trust Roque to do his job and watch out for her (and she's furious when she finds out that Clay made it an order, she can take care of herself _thankyouverymuch_).

When Aisha joins up, the two women circle each other for a long time, trading insults and dirty looks (and Jensen doesn't waste a single moment to call it a cat fight) but even though they're all wary of her, Clay has faith, and they would all follow him into Hell if he asked them to. So they follow the plan. They get that armored truck back to the temporary base, they find out they were lied to, and Wolf is the first person to turn on Aisha. Pinning her down, binding the woman's wrists, and never moving out of stabbing distance until Clay decides what to do. Wolf and Roque are both monumentally pissed when Aisha explains her new plan and Clay lets her go. But Wolf just lowers her head and nods in quiet acceptance. Roque is the one that puts up a fight.

The next day they get to watch Jensen almost get killed as Wolf gives him directions over the radio, and everyone is struggling not to laugh as he finishes his little speech about being telekinetic.

Then, they find out what's on the drive and the collective feeling of _holy shit _settles on the group. But now they know were Max's base of operations is, and it rises to a whole other level of _holy shit _when they realize that they can expose him for everything he's done.

That night, they find out just who Aisha really is, and when they break into Clay's hotel room, they're all ready to kill the bitch. The only thing keeping Wolf from tracking the other woman down and trying to kill her, is the fact that Jensen is hurt, and needs her help. When they break into the pharmacy that night everyone is depressed and on edge. Wolf is sitting on the counter, with Jensen's head in her lap, sewing the poor man up. They realize Aisha knows about their families and Pooch backs out volunteering to take Jensen with him. But Roque doesn't back down, and Clay refuses to climb down off the cross, still blaming himself for the call in Bolivia. Cougar won't let them go alone, and Jensen is always up for getting shot again. Wolf would never let any of them walk off into danger unless she was there to patch them back up again, and finally Pooch caves, agreeing to go with them.

The next plan is hastily put together, but still excellently thought out. Neither Pooch, nor Wolf see it coming when Max's men surround the van they're waiting in. They get pushed roughly across the tarmac, colliding with the others, and half way across finding Clay, who informs them it was Roque that sold them out. The team is shoved behind a stack of shipping containers, and forced to kneel. Pooch refuses, and is shot for his efforts. Every single one of them is surprised but relieved when Aisha shows up and saves their asses from Chryon Security.

After Roque turns on all of them everyone wants a piece of him. They're all jealous that Clay got to fight it out with him, and Cougar got to take the shot that burned the traitor alive.

Considering Aisha saved them all, she's welcomed into the group with open arms. Aisha doesn't really know how to handle Wolf at first, not really used to being taken care of. Eventually she relaxes into the routine of things, even though she draws the line at the cuddling (but when Jensen objects that it's important for team dynamics, Aisha suggests that he go cuddle with Cougar and that's the end of the argument) Though, from then on, Wolf makes sure to stay the Hell away from Clay's bunk at night.

Things have changed. Monumentally, things have changed, and all of the Losers are feeling just a bit out of sorts. But in their 'Mission' to get Pooch back to Jolene, something clicks for them. Not everything is like it used to be, but the way it is now, everything seems to workout. So they move on, they get their shit together, and they start looking for Max again, because the sonovabitch will _not_ get away this time.


End file.
